


天高气爽

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Category: The Aeronauts (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 在下一次的飞行期间，格莱舍先生遇到了一个惊喜。
Relationships: James Glaisher/Amelia Wren
Kudos: 1
Collections: 中文粮仓





	天高气爽

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.11.15看完电影就激情产粮。虽说电影没cp。（我偏要勉强.jpg）  
> 特别注意：cp是我编的，与史实不符。补充资料见文末。

大晴天。要想让科研新秀詹姆斯-格莱舍先生放弃这种研究气象的好时机并不容易。所以，他和飞行老手阿梅莉亚-伦恩又坐在了新的热气球的吊篮里。

欣赏着脚下正变得越来越小的老友约翰-特鲁和赞助商内德-钱伯斯，詹姆斯向自己的另一位合作伙伴提出诚恳的建言。“伦恩小姐，我个人认为，您最好能学点儿科学院里的做法——像是使用仪器和读数之类的。当然，我并不是对您的飞行经验有任何负面评价。不过，如果您能增长一些理论知识，应当会对我的——噢，真对不起，我是说‘我们的’——研究活动大有好处。”

“真巧，我也这么认为。”阿梅莉亚一边朝下方撒着沙袋，一边赞同地说道。“不过，格莱舍先生，您是不是忘了，女人可没有机会进入‘皇家科学院’学习——就连英国女王也不行。在我们的上一次飞行之前，我去那儿找您，而您的同僚们以为我迷路了，还热心地为我指了去街上的路呢。”

“……您别看我总是沉迷学习，这点还是知道的。”格莱舍先生有点心虚地摸了摸鼻子——他确实忘了。

阿梅莉亚还没来得及对他的窘态发表什么意见，她脚边的狗子“泼皮”却像闻着了谎言味儿似的朝他“汪汪”叫了起来。 “噢，噢，亲爱的，你有什么想对格莱舍先生说的吗？”阿梅莉亚把小泼皮举了起来，然后用鼻尖碰了碰狗的鼻子。小狗兴奋地摇着尾巴，伸出粉红色的舌头不住地舔着主人的脸颊。

詹姆斯嫉妒地望着这幅景象。上帝啊，他竟然在嫉妒一条狗！（愿仁慈的上帝能宽恕这可怜的灵魂！）直到阿梅莉亚提醒他该准备记录仪器读数了，他才如梦初醒，并以毫不优雅的动作扑向他的写字板。

“虽然说起来有点儿迟了——您不会告诉我，这次您又没有带防水衣吧？我可没有多带。”阿梅莉亚因他的手忙脚乱而露出促狭的微笑，并且开始整理着泼皮的斗篷。“还有那些可怜的鸽子们。如果您不打算吃下它们的冰冷的尸体的话，最好在箱子里放上保温垫。”

“冰冷的鸽子肉？听起来可不怎么赏心悦目。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，同时手上记录数据的速度丝毫不减。“多谢您的提示。不过我姑且也有一点儿经验了——都准备好了。这次一定不会让鸽子冻死。”

“噢，您也有经验。”阿梅莉亚虚伪地夸奖道。“你说是吗，小泼皮？”话音未落，她就把双手伸到吊篮外边，把小狗扔了下去。

尽管已经有经验了，詹姆斯还是被阿梅莉亚一言不合就扔狗的举动给吓了一跳。他扒在吊篮的边缘朝下望，直到看见小狗背上的降落伞成功展开，才松了一口气。

此时他们已经升到离地面相当远的高度，钱伯斯的高顶礼帽看起来不比一只跳蚤更大。南风温柔地托举着热气球，引领着两位冒险家斜上青天。

在接近一片树林的过程中，他俩又撒了几个沙袋，再次减轻载重，以免热气球在上下飘动时被高高的树枝挂住。

斑斓的树叶在他们脚下掠过。白云像绵羊似的，在海水般湛蓝的天空中漫游。温暖的阳光加热了空气，詹姆斯不一会儿就开始擦汗了。

“您也许不该穿这样的厚外套。”阿梅莉亚说道。“如果您还想达到上次那样的高度，您就得注意减重。”

“对不起，下次我会记得的。我没告诉过您吗？今天我们用不着上云层里去。”詹姆斯连忙说道。“根据我的预测，在这样干燥的时候，雨云中的雷电更容易被激发——太危险了。”

“真难得，您也会注意安全问题。”阿梅莉亚开玩笑地说。

“听到您竟然把我和那些亡命之徒相提并论，我的心都碎了。”詹姆斯假惺惺地说。

“我可是在称赞您为科研献身的精神。”阿梅莉亚扬了扬眉毛。“话说回来，既然我不能进科学院，要想学那里的知识，就得仰仗您了。”

詹姆斯一边摆弄着他的仪器，一边答话。“啊，确实是这样……等等，您刚说了什么来着？”

“不可以吗？格莱舍先生……或者，老师？”

“不，我只是……挺惊喜的。”詹姆斯慌慌张张地转过身去。然而，发红的耳朵泄露了他的心思。

天气很好。格莱舍先生的心情也很好。

**Author's Note:**

> 补充资料：  
> 百度百科显示詹姆斯·格莱舍的生卒时间为1809年-1903年。  
> 其他百科（北城、万维）显示的詹姆斯·维特布莱德·李·格莱舍（数学家、气象学家、天文学家James Whitbread Lee Glaisher）生卒时间为1848年11月5日-1928年12月7日，他的父亲詹姆斯·格莱舍（James Glaisher）是一个气象学家。另外，英国圣安德鲁大学的数学史记录网站中提及Lee的母亲名为Cecilia Louisa Belville。  
> 影片的时间设定为1862年（据百度百科）。男主父亲叫Arthur，所以影片说的应该不是Lee的事情，而是James的事。光看角色外表，似乎有点难以想象男主已经50多岁（1809-1862）  
> 影片中的女主角Amelia Wren原型来源于多个历史人物（如名字来源于美国人Amelia Earhart（第一位获得十字飞行荣誉勋章的女飞行员、第一位独自飞越大西洋的女飞行员，可见于美国电影《博物馆奇妙夜2》）而“丧夫“经历来源于第一位专业的女气球飞行员、法国人Sophie Blanchard），并非真有其人。
> 
> 在早期，热气球的乘员们曾经进行过不少危险动作，如：飞进云里。（切勿模仿！）  
> 有关热气球飞行项目的规则请以当地相关管理部门（如民航管理部门）的规定为准，注意规范操作。  
> 北京第三区交通委提醒您：道路千万条，安全第一条。行车不规范，亲人两行泪。


End file.
